A computer user may have access to a laptop, desktop, tablet, or other computer that can receive touch-based input, such as via a touch-enabled display and/or via a peripheral device, such as a touch tablet. The touch may be made by a body part such as a finger and/or using a device, such as a stylus or pen. More recently, devices have become capable of detection of simultaneous touches.
A wide variety of applications can be used to edit documents. For example, applications such as Adobe® Photoshop®, Illustrator®, and the like (available from Adobe Systems Incorporated of San Jose, Calif.) can be used for editing raster, vector, and other graphics by providing various edit commands Other applications such as word processors, integrated development environments (IDEs), and the like can also be used to edit documents. Although applications may support touch-based input, some existing implementations simply substitute the touch-based input for another method (e.g., substituting pointing with a finger for pointing with a mouse or pen).